Steps In Light
by Soviet Am Blacktree
Summary: Roxas devastated by the violent ending of his last relationship is shipped off with his brother Sora to Twilight Town to live with their father. Yaoi, Suggested/Actual Rape, Lemon, Akuroku/Soriku, Language, Rated M for later chapters.
1. New Beginings

**Disclaimer: **Amaranth does NOT own Kingdom Hearts or any of its' Characters. However she does own the story line and its attachments. She also does NOT own the song lyrics that are written in the beginnings of the chapters.

* * *

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Sora's POV

* * *

Swing Swing: All American Rejects

_Did you think that I would cry  
On the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like  
Being alone?  
I'll find someone new _

_Swing, swing, swing  
From the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again? _

_Dreams cast into the sky  
I'm moving on  
Sweet beginnings do arise  
He knows I was wrong  
The notes are old  
They bend, they fold  
And so do I to a new love_

* * *

Moving always moving, it seems that we can never stay stationary for more than a few months. Either there seems to be trouble at school, mom can't find a job. Or in this case, one of us becomes so broken so tangled within ourselves that we have to move. I say us because it's not just me and mom, my younger brother Roxas who also happens to be my twin, travels with us from time to time. Usually stays with our father but lately he's wanted to sightsee a little more. It seems that his luck ran out this last time. We stayed in Los Angeles for our longest time ever. I was able to enroll in school and start a routine. Mom found a job as a bartender at Cloud Nine, and it seemed pretty stable. Roxas begged to visit, so as the usual pushover that she is mom allowed him to. I took him to school and introduced him to my new friends, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, and Kairi. He seemed interested in the city and its happenings so his stay morphed into a semi-permanent stay. He enrolled in school and started classes with me. He, as a sociable person, made friends quickly. Upperclassmen as well as sophomores and freshmen mingled with him. He dated a little but nothing serious. Not until HE arrived, the one that would drive my brother insane. Right to the edge, I've never seen him so devastated and alone. I won't go into the nitty-gritty but he just sits there and stares at you, as if he doesn't know who you are. Demyx, the bastard that destroyed my little brother, got away from this all virtually untouched. So now dear journal, the car's wheels eat up the pitch black road as we flee from this city of fallen angels and off into the blue. Anything to try and help the vacant expression on his face become something other than the blankness that has become the norm. My mother stares ahead, worrying about him..thinking about where we should go and how we'll set up another house. Our father keeps calling but she's so lost that she can't pick up. I sit and watch my brother sleep, the only time that he really finds relief now. But even then sometimes I can hear him mutter and mumble at the thoughts spinning in his dreams. I feel my rage start to rise as I think about how I let him down. I knew what kind of person Demyx was, but I allowed my brother to be ripped apart by the wolves. Staring out the window, I look at the stars and wonder if maybe…this move will help him. It might not, but anything is worth it to see him smile again. To wake up and not have to worry about whether or not he's going to be able to function. To see him be able to have a zest for life like my twins past self had. Anything…is better than this.

We drive all through the night. Trying to put as much distance between us and the shadows we left behind. In the distance I can see a town nestled in the hills, its dark now but the lights of the streets light up the night. I look at my mother and see steely determination. It scares me that she looks like this; normally she's kind and bubbly. That she is able to put this expression her face, tells me that things are a lot worse than I thought. The street lights cast eerie shadows on the buildings, bright lights flicker everywhere and there are kids outside dancing on the sidewalks. Though it's nighttime it doesn't look like people are slowing down and getting ready for sleep. I understand what the face was about, and though I don't like it..I understand why it has to happen. We are going to my father's house. As we turn down the familiar road that leads to Market Street I wonder if this is going to be a drop-and-run or if mom's going to stick around. As we slowly pull up to the gates to the forest, she glances in the mirror and her eyes are filled to the brim with tears. I silently sigh and realize that I'm not going to be seeing her for a while. I can't get mad at Roxas, but I'm disappointed in mother. She doesn't do stress or pain very well so I should have known earlier that she'd leave us. I look at my brother again, now that he's woken up he stares out the window, almost completely oblivious to everything that's going on in the car. I hunch my shoulders and curl up into a ball as best as I can, I won't abandon him…I can't.

* * *

Am: Well...this should be interesting. I'm sorry if I cast your favorite person as the bad guy but *shrugs* he's one of mine too. Right now I'm not sure what Demyx did exactly. I have an idea, but I'm not sure if I want to develop that side too much.

Rufus (He's my editor!): You'll develop as much as necessary! Now hop to it! You have the next chapter done so type it up!

Am: I always write what I'm going to post before I even get on the computer. I have to...so I know how far I am without pulling up mass files. It also helps in the editing process! *Glomps Rufus* I'll do it when I feel like it!

Sora: You guys are strange...why did we let you write our story?

Am: Because you love me...O.o; right?

Sora: No...*walks away*

Rufus: *Tackles* Say it

Sora: No

Rufus: Now!

Sora: NO!

Rufus: *Pinches* Say iiiittt!!

Sora: Fine...Please Reveiw!


	2. Coming Home

Soooo...Thanks to all of you who have added my story to your watch list. I'm greatly thankful!

This is my second and final attempt at writing a fan fiction. I've tried before and I've miserably failed. I hope I can keep my interest in this one long enough to finally finish one. I'm so busy reading other people's stuff that I can hardly write my own. (I know, I know Lame excuse!) But I'm going to try REALLY hard!

Amrie

**Disclaimer: **Amaranth does NOT own Kingdom Hearts or any of its' Characters. However she does own the story line and its attachments. She also does NOT own the song lyrics that are written in the beginnings of the chapters.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Coming Home

Sora's POV

* * *

Circles: Hollywood Undead

_Take my hand let's go,  
Somewhere we can rest our souls.  
We'll sit where it's warm,  
You say look we're here alone._

_I was running in circles,  
I hurt myself,  
Just to find my purpose._

_Everything was so worthless,  
I didn't deserve this,  
But to me you were perfect._

_I'm scattered through this life.  
If this is life I'll say good bye._

_He's gone like an angel,  
With wings let me burn tonight._

* * *

Great cast iron gates loom forbiddingly in the gloom of the forest. The winding road that leads to the house is long and creepy. Fog rolls between the gnarled roots and the mossy ground. The house the gate is guarding is large and full of windows. Light flickers in one, but I can't get a glimpse inside. Squeakily the barrier is opened by and unseen force. Though it probably had an automated opener, I couldn't help but shiver as they seemed to open on their own. I looked over at Roxas. He sat scrunched into a ball, hugging his knees and staring at the floor.

Sighing I watch as we pull into the ornately decorated courtyard. A fountain gurgles happily, lit by spot lights that pulse in different shades of blues, greens, and reds. Mom parks the car and takes a deep breath. As if she had to rally herself for a potentially stressful event. I unbuckle my seatbelt and slowly open the door. Roxas unfolds his body and does the same.

"Should I get the stuff?" I ask mom. She shakes her head and tugs Roxas along by his hand. I shrug and follow. She marches up the stairs and bangs on the huge oak doors. It echoes inside the large building, deep and loud. Roxas leans against the char grey stone wall and dips his head towards his chest. Moving to his side I slip my hand in his and shoulder bump him. Startled his blank blue eyes stare at me for a few seconds before lowering once more. No emotions flicker in his features, nothing at all.

The door creaked open a tad before it was wildly thrown open. Light spilled out blinding us for a few seconds. A shadowed figure pulled both me and Roxas into a bear hug. The slight figure was surprisingly strong. I began to gasp as it squeezed the breath from me. Stars popped before my eyes, exploding and ricocheting in my head.

Just before asphyxiation sets in the force is released and I gulp in the nights' crisp air. I glance over at Roxas. His face is flushed but he just stares ahead. Not even fazed that something nearly killed him.

"Cloud! Don't hurt them!" Mother cries angrily. She helps me up from my knees. I gaze up at the person who tried to crush my lungs.

Lanky and lean, bright blonde hair which spikes up at unusual angles and sparkling blue eyes, He looks exactly like Roxas, I can see myself in him but I look more like mom. This is our father, Cloud Strife. He ruffles my hair and turns towards Roxas, but fully seeing the look on his face stops him cold. Confusion and fear mar his features, at a loss for anything to do or say he looks to our mother and begins to open his mouth. She shakes her head and takes our hands. She passes by Cloud and leads us into the Front Hall.

"Tifa..." Cloud said, sounding lost and hurt. She turned her head and glared. Taken aback Cloud follows her lead and closes the front doors. Walking up the Grand Staircase she turns off and leads us down a darkened hallway. Cloud moves ahead and starts clicking on lights. My hand is being squished by the clenching of mom's hand. I try to slip my hand out but she only redoubles her grip. Cloud stops near the end of the hall and pulls out a set of keys. Unlocking two doors he turns on the lights. He looks at Roxas once before walking back down the hallway and out of sight.

Mother sighs and releases our hands. I grip mine in the painful re-start of blood flowing to my fingertips. She smiled apologetically at me. I try and fail to smile back at her, turning I walk into the first room. It's completely impersonal. Stark white wall and a hard wood floor, a small chest of drawers sits lonely in a corner. There are two doors other than the entrance; one looks like it leads to a closet, the other leads to a bathroom.

"You can decorate it the way you want." A harsh voice says from the doorway. I whip around, startled. A man with light brown hair that goes down to his shoulders and a scar that covers half his face walks in. I step back wary. He looks at me and smirks.

He goes to the king sized bed that is shoved against the far wall and sets my duffle bag on it. Turning to me he eyes me before smiling a more sincere smile.

"I'm Leon Hart." He says putting out his hand. I take it gingerly and shake it. He grins and stops out of the room without another word. I unzip my bag and start pulling out my clothes. Ripping open the doors to the closet I begin to hang up my stuff. Doesn't take me too long, I don't really have much. I take my toiletries to the bathroom and find that it is connected to the room beside mine.

"LEON!" Mother's muffled voice cries. I open the door and peer inside alarmed. Roxas is on the bed curled into a ball. Mother is in the embrace of the man who had brought my luggage. They break apart and just look at each other laughing. Holding hands they walk out into the hall. I walk into Roxas's room It's a lot different than my own. Black and white paint is splattered everywhere, posters hang from the ceiling and are stuck on the walls as well. Red cherry floor boards are stained with inks and dyes. The only thing that looks out of place is Roxas. A sad mimicry of what my brother used to be like.

I go and sit on his bed slowly inching towards him. He watches me with those blue eyes. I stretch out next to him and pull him into a hug. He stiffens and remains ridged, but I don't let him go. I just hold on, anchoring him to this world.

* * *

Am: This was really short...

Rufus: Naw..It was longer than the last one...as long as you keep increasing you'll be fine. I think..

Am: o.O; You think?

Sora: Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!

Am: Sora *shakes awake* Is it too short?

Sora:....I suppose but like Rufus said just keep increasing! Now, I want to sleep.

Roxas: ...

Am: Yes, I'm weird...they argue in my head and it helps to fuel me to writing so as long as they keep talking. I'm not planning on putting any OC's in there...too complicated...

Rufus: *Headdesk* Please review...she's going to go insane...


	3. The Way Things Are

**Disclaimer: **Amaranth does NOT own Kingdom Hearts or any of its' Characters. However she does own the story line and its attachments. She also does NOT own the song lyrics that are written in the beginnings of the chapters.

* * *

Chapter 3:

The Way things Are

Roxas's POV

The Boy Who Destroyed the World: AFI

_Once there was boy who had vibrant glow_

_(Whoaaaoooaaooaa)_

_but as it goes, someone took it from him.  
One day through the rain I heard him meekly moan_

_(Whoaaaoooaaooaa)_

_he said "Will you wrap your arms around me, as I'm falling?"  
(Remember when Remember when)_

_Remember when we were all so beautiful? _

_(Never Again Never Again) But since then we've lost our glow._

_They said it hurt their eyes but he would never know_

_(Whoaaaoooaaooaa)_

_That they were filled with regret as their own dissipated.  
He said, "I now feel more desperately alone_

_(Whoaaaoooaaooaa)_

_Even though they wrapped their arms around me, as I'd fallen."_

_(Remember when Remember when) Remember when we were all so beautiful?_

_(Never Again Never Again) But since then we've lost our glow.  
(Remember when Remember when) Remember when we were all so beautiful?_

_(Never Again Never Again) But since then we've lost our glow._

_They said it hurt their eyes, but he would never know that they were claiming  
regret as their own...their own dissipated._

* * *

"Damn him," my mind blazes. Sora pulls me to him, I wait to feel anger but nothing comes. I want to open my mouth and complain at him but my muscles don't work the way they used to.

"Because you're a weakling!" My mind screams at me. I cringe inwardly as memories claw at my mind. Things I wish I could forget, things that hurt. I watch as my brother slowly falls asleep. His arms slacken and eventually fall from my body. I want to move away from his so I don't dirty him but I can't summon the strength to do it. So I lay there touching him with my dirty skin. His face is so open and innocent.

The house is silent and still. It's late at night so I expect that everyone is asleep. My stomach rumbles and I garner my will to heave myself to my feet. Sora mumbles in his sleep and rolls onto his stomach.

I plod as silently as possible to the door. I open it and creep into the hallway. I look back at Sora once more before flicking off the lights and shutting the door. I stop at his room and shut of the light. Closing the door, I stalk off towards the staircase. I'm surprised to find that the den light is still on. I sneak by and head for the kitchen. My tummy is rumbling more insistently the closer I get. Throwing open the fridge I look at what there is to eat. Two bachelors on their own? Pizza boxes are exploding from the belly of the over abused fridge. Flipping up the closest box I inspect the pizza. Looks okay, slipping out a piece I sniff at it. The tangy aroma of tomatoes hits me. I grab a plate from the cabinet and fill it with pizza. Sora might wake and be hungry.

Padding back to the entrance hall I try and tiptoe past the den. I get about halfway…

"Roxas," I hear my name and freeze. I wait for the question I know is coming. "Tifa…what happened to him?" I relax a bit, glad that the question wasn't directed AT me. Tiptoeing closer to the door I lean in, wanting to hear the response. I want to know what mother THINKS happened to me.

"Cloud, I don't know all the details. Sora won't discuss it without Roxas's permission. And Roxas has clammed up entirely. It's been about two weeks since he said a word! Back in LA there's this group…I think Sora said it's called XIII. They were the…I suppose the elitists...most popular and all that. Well, Roxas took to one of them right off the bat. His name was Demyx Nokamura. Roxas became obsessed with him." I leaned in shocked that she was actually talking about it. Tears were pouring down her cheeks and a box of shredded tissues on her lap. Cloud was sitting across from her, worry marking his features. "Sleepovers, parties, study sessions, dates." She smiled as Cloud jerked back and raised his eyebrows. I dipped my head as I tried to figure out what he thought about having a gay son. "I thought Demyx would be good for him. Give him some confidence. But the bastard ripped into my son like a wild animal. I'm not entirely sure what he did but I have a good idea. Roxas had been sleeping over so Sora and I had ordered pizza and were watching a movie. It was well past midnight when Roxas slammed his way into the apartment. His clothes were ripped and his face was bleeding and he had that blank stare on his face…Sora raced to his side and started asking what had happened. Roxas could only say one word. Demyx. I had to restrain Sora…I had no doubt he would have hunted down the boy and killed him. After Sora and Roxas had fallen asleep I started packing. Sora went to the school and signed both himself and Roxas from class. We left that weekend, this past week we've been driving here. We keep trying but since that night…nothing…not a word, not a flicker of emotion. It's like he died and his shell was left behind." Wailing mom grabbed another Kleenex.

"You mean that bastard RAPED Roxas?!?" Mother nodded and Cloud exploded. I gasped and dropped the plate not feeling the slivers pierce my feet. I hadn't realized they knew…

Dirty…so very dirty. Memories crashed in on me and I sprint for the front door. Cloud had hear the plate break and saw me running.

"Roxas…ROXAS!!" He cried. Bolting after me, I could hear him shouting my name but I didn't slow. Too dirty, a worthless broken thing that didn't deserve to live.

The gate still open from our arrival was a blissful invitation. Sprinting I dashed into the gloominess of the forest, Cloud still following and calling my name. I darted through trees and bushes trying to get away from the sickening memories that were clawing at me. Shadows flicker everywhere taking form and swirling around me. They all were coated in grime, disgusting slime that oozed from their skin. They joined in the chase for me. Dogging my steps and throwing up memories. Chanting filthy slurs and disgusting words.

_Filthy whore you begged for it!_

_It's your fault you know!_

_You wanted it fag…_

I trip and slide down an embankment, getting to my feet I listen trying to hear beyond the shadows. Cloud seems to have stopped chasing me. I lash out at the shadows and the dissipate, cackling madly at my anger. Shaking leaves and mud from my hair and clothes, I stand and look around. My feet protest in anger, looking down I realize that they are still shoeless and cut. I try and figure out where I am. There is a slight wall of trees and bushes that hide the town beyond. Lost in my thoughts I meander towards the brightly lit town and walk through the streets.

_They know. They know just how dirty and disgusting you are. No way they'll want to be around you now. They'll eventually hate your trying to be around them. Everything you touch will have the grime that you carry. Because you wanted it, because you begged for it. BECAUSE YOU ARE A DISGUSTING FAG!!!!_

I groan quietly holding my head in my hands. These streets that used to be so familiar, now seem so foreign. I'd lived with Cloud for most of my life, Twilight Town had been a great place to grow up. But…now…now I can't remember where I am. The cold is numbing my feet but I force myself to keep walking. People are staring as the wander these dark streets. I know I must look as horrible as I feel. Not that it's any surprise. The morning after…I had expected my skin to be a dull grey. There was no way I could look could look clean after what had happened. A sharp pain shoots through my head and I drop to my knees. Shrill and sharp it splinters in my brain. Dark spots appear in my eyes. I shake my head trying to clear it. People are starting to gather; I stagger to my feet and rush from the ring only to run into somebody. I bounce back and stare at their face. Demyx's flickers there…smiling wickedly down at me. Strong arms come at me and I scream. Clawing at his body, I try and escape. The black spots are eating my vision. In a last ditch effort I bite the arm holding me. Cursing stings my ears before the darkness wins and I collapse.

* * *

Am:…..omg that was NOT how it was supposed to go but….

Rufus: It's okay Am calm down…he'll be okay later on…remember?

Am: But Demy's GOT HIM!

Rufus: I give up…Please Review...she's going insane..Am o.O; calm down!

I'm sorry that was really not how this chapter was supposed to go but it just kept going that way…I'm along for the ride…so I'll keep following just to see where I can take this…

Amrie and Rufie


	4. There For You

**Disclaimer: **Amaranth does NOT own Kingdom Hearts or any of its' Characters. However she does own the story line and its attachments. She also does NOT own the song lyrics that are written in the beginnings of the chapters.

* * *

Chapter 4

There For you

Cloud's POV

* * *

There For You: Flyleaf

_Sometimes I'm a selfish fake  
You're always a true friend  
I don't deserve you  
'Cause I'm not there for you  
Though I wish I would be_

_I wanna be there for you  
And be someone you can come to_

_Swirling shades of blue  
Slow dancing in your sky  
The sun kisses the earth  
And I hush my urge to cry_

_'Cause I hear the whispered words  
In your masterpiece beautiful  
You speak the unspeakable through  
I love you too_

_I wanna be there for you  
And be someone you can come to_

_I wanna be there for you  
And be someone you can come to  
The love runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you_

_

* * *

_

Watching him sleep, it drives me insane. Beneath those violet purple lids, behind those blank blue eyes is a mind that has shut itself down. One that is tormented. And nothing I say is reaching him.

Four days...four heartbreaking days, I have watched my son sleep. Restlessly...muttering and moaning in his sleep. I haven't left his side. And I don't intend to. Not until he wakes up and can function. His state when he arrived was...excruciatingly painful. Blank eyes staring at me like he didn't know who I was. My hug received no response. He barely even acknowledges that we speak to him. Hearing Tifa's explanation was the hardest thing I have EVER had to do. As a father I should have been there to help him. I listen to him scream, flailing at things that are tormenting him in his sleep. I stand and walk towards him. I try and place my hand on his shoulder but he flinches away, curling into a ball, sobbing into his knees. My heart thumps painfully as I watch him shiver and twitch. Steeling myself I pull him into my arms, He fights ferociously, gnashing his teeth and clawing my arms. His struggles subside after a few minutes. His rigid body does not move, it's as if someone has injected steel into his body causing him to harden. My sight goes blurry as I remember his escape attempt.

_-Flashback-_

_He ran so fast I fell behind quickly. I shouted for him to stop, but he either couldn't hear me...or he was ignoring me. I could hear him growling, screaming and crying but I couldn't find him. I never guessed he would be able to make the town. I searched for hours, retracing my steps expecting to find him lying in a ditch or in the cradle of tree roots. I became more frantic as dawn dragged nearer. Leon called right before I was about to head for the house and call the police._

_"Cloud, I've got him. He was hiking up to Station Plaza. Fought like a banshee, bit me too. I'm taking him home. Meet you there."_

_I raced home expecting him to be calmer and willing to talk. Hoping against hope that he'd have snapped out of it by being around familiar things. Should've known better. Roxas was never one to take things lightly. _

_-Flashback ends-_

Staring down at him I study his features. He's changed so much since he left all those months ago. And not for the better. His face is drawn, looking pinched. Deep, dark circles surround his eyes. It looks like he'd been starving himself and not sleeping for weeks.

The door to the bathroom creaks open. A pale face peeks from behind it. Spiky brown hair hides his dull blue eyes. In them I see the burning man. Sora, he's suffered so much for his twin. The pain he knows his twin is going through shows clearly in his eyes. I unwind one arm from Roxas, who still hasn't relaxed. Holding it open to Sora...I wait. Slowly he walks into my embrace, crawling up beside me he smoothes Roxas's hair. Tears glimmer in his eyes as he looks at his broken twin. My own overflow and fall on the bed. I watch as Sora transfers Roxas to his lap and holds him close. I envelope both in my arms squeezing so hard it must hurt, but neither protests.

* * *

Next Morning

My body is screaming in pain, causing me to wake. All I see is a forest of brown, confusing me until I lift my head. Sora and Roxas are entwined sleeping peacefully for once and curled into my body. The awkward half-moon my body is in explains my aches. I get up as quietly as possible and settle myself back into the armchair I placed there four days ago. I sit and watch the two of them, like I used to do when they were infants. Innocent and peaceful, I wish they could stay like that but I know they can't.

I nod off as the day wears on. Leon stops in and lays his hand on my shoulder. I glance up at him and sigh. Standing me up, he sits in my place and pulls me into his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist. He rests his chin on my shoulder. I lean into his body, taking strength from his presence. I have given up hope that Roxas will wake today. He slept all day, quietly with no screaming or seizure like attacks. I think it has something to do with Sora being there.

Blue eyes flicker open and raise themselves to my face. Still they burn. Filled with pain no child should ever have to face. Sora rubs his eyes and slowly sits up.

"He isn't going to wake up...is he Dad?"

I look at him and try to find the right answer. Shaking his head he rolls to his feet.

"Sora...his mind has to heal itself before he can interact with us again. He's been through a lot of trauma in a very short time. His mind has to learn how to function again. It may take awhile. But we have to be patient. He'll come back to us when he's ready." Leon said. Sora nodded struggling against his tears. Walking into the bathroom he disappears from sight.

I try and get up to follow him but Leon's arms tighten around me. I flick my head and glare at him. He shakes his head.

"Leave him alone. He has to think." he mumbles. I sink back in to his arms glaring at the wall. I start nodding off, trying to stay awake but I can't.

* * *

Later

The sound of screaming wakes me. I bolt upright and try to go to Roxas's side. The arms encircling my waist tighten yet another notch.

'Leon! DAMNIT LET ME GO!" I cry as I try to scramble away. Sora comes skidding into the room.

"Leave him alone Sora. He needs to find his way out." Leon barks. I grit my teeth and lean towards my agonized son. Sora nods his head and walks to us. I reach for his hand. He grabs it and grips it.

"Why isn't mom here? Can't she hear him screaming?" Sora asks, I bow my head wishing she could hear him. Sora sees my anger and understands immediately.

"She's already gone, isn't she." It wasn't a question. He knew what his mother was like. Tifa hated painful reminders and sad occurrences. She had left the day after Roxas had slipped into a coma. Sora ground his teeth trying to stop himself from crying.

Roxas continued screaming, but it changed. Moans became words, and we could understand the hell he was seeing.

"Demyx, please...STOP! Get OFF me!!! STOP IT!!! No...aaahhrghh. I SAID NO!!!" Sora flinched into me and I gathered him close. He covered his ears and sobbed into my shoulder. Leon tightened his grip as I shrank back into him. On and on Roxas screamed, reliving his rape.

Just when I had had all I could take Roxas changs tones again.

"Dad...I-i-i-it hurts. Make it go away. Make it all go away. Sora where are you? I'm lost. It's all dark and the lights won't turn on. I can hear you but I can't see you. Where are you?" Leon pushed Sora towards the bed. Stumbling he sprawled across Roxas before crawling in next to him. Taking his hand he pulled his twin to him and hugged him fiercely.

"There you are you silly goose! Let's go home, I bet Dad's worried." Roxas sighed and opened his eyes. Sora gulped in a sob before tackling Roxas. Leon let me go and I jumped up and flew to their side.

Glistening blue eyes looked up at me. Smile in place Roxas said, "Hey Dad."

* * *

Rufus: Hey guys....Am's in the bathroom sobbing so she can't write her own omake (this is how you spell it yes?) for you all. She greatly appreciates the reviews and support from you all! She's had a really tough time trying to be as horrible to Roxas as possible, she had to draw on so many of youtube's songs that her computer crashed earlier today.

Sora: Why...again why do we allow you and her to be in charge of everything.

Rufus: Because you know that she'll try her absolute hardest to get it to sound just right.

Sora: True...She needs a reward!

Rufus: Would you like to do the honors then?

Sora: Yus! I'll go get the ice cream!

Rufus: I meant tell the readers to review...*facepalm* Okay...help cheer Am up and REVIEW PLEASE!!!

Am and Rufus


	5. Waking Up

I realize that I've totally forgotten to put a disclaimer in my chapters...so here you go:

**Disclaimer: **Amaranth does NOT own Kingdom Hearts or any of its' Characters. However she does own the story line and its attachments. She also does NOT own the song lyrics that are written in the beginnings of the chapters.

* * *

Chapter 5:

Waking Up

Roxas's POV

* * *

Waking Up: Julien-K

_Waking up, breaking out  
this is what it's like to be free  
Rip it up, tear it down  
this is what it means to be free_

_Jet roar sounds behind you_

_as you try to clear your head  
You start to look and answers find you  
Your inner purpose lies ahead_

_Waking up, breaking out  
this is what it's like to be free  
Rip it up, tear it down  
this is what it means to be free  
Waking up, breaking out  
this is what it's like to be free  
Rip it up, tear it down  
this is what it means to be free_

_One step to calm the storm inside you  
Unlock the secrets in your head  
Not another day, no more confusion  
No more living like your dead_

_It seems it's just out of sight  
the ones with answers always get their way  
I think they should know  
that I'm coming for them  
now_

_Waking up, breaking out  
this is what it's like to be free  
Rip it up, tear it down  
this is what it means to be free  
Waking up, breaking out  
this is what it's like to be free  
Rip it up, tear it down  
this is what it means to be free  
Waking up, breaking out  
this is what it's like to be free  
Rip it up, tear it down  
this is what it means to be free_

* * *

Sora snuggled closer as he struggled to wake up. I sighed and flopped him over.

"Whoa!" he yelped. Sitting up from his sprawl on the floor he glared up at me. "The HELL, Roxas!" I shrugged and walked into the bathroom. Turning on the shower I thought about my "situation". It still stung to know that my father knew the degrading act that had been done to me. Him and his partner Leon had been supportive and gentle. They hadn't been pressuring me to do anything, however they were adamant about Sora and I returning to school. I cringed at the thought of going back to a place where people had known me before the attack. Sora had been absolutely no help during the entire argument, choosing to stay silent than back me up.

_-Flashback-_

_"Why can't we be homeschooled?" I yelled. Cloud looks at me warily. I realize this is the first time I've raised my voice since we arrived almost a month ago._

_"Leon and I work. You can't stay here by yourselves. You've missed a month and a half of school already. You need to start again. Don't you want to graduate? You've got to start a routine!" Cloud replies aggravatingly calm. My face flushes as I struggle to control my volume. I look to Leon for support but he just smiles in that lazy way he has when he's amused. I glance at Sora but he's shaking his head. I sigh in defeat and Cloud brightens, rattling off what we need to do to get us "School Worthy"._

_-Flashback ends-_

I realize I've been staring at the water run down the wall for a while. Clicking the water off I wrap a towel around my waist and walk into my room. Sora still hasn't gotten up. Choosing to pull the blankets down to him rather than clamber up into the bed. I open the drawer beside my bed and pull out and air horn. I kneel a safe distance away and blast it.

"AAAAAAAGGGHHHH!" Sora screams leaping into a standing position. I fall over laughing madly. His face turns red and he grabs a pillow.

WOMPF! Repeated blows rain down on my head as I curl into a fetal position, still laughing at Sora. Which infuriates him even more, he lands several vicious blows to my head. He raises the pillow a final time but is distracted by a piece of white fluff floating.

The sound of a throat clearing stops us cold. Cloud stands in the doorway looking bemused. Leon leans in and snaps a picture. I look at Sora as the two of them laugh at us. He's lightly coated in feathers, he looks at me and dissolves into a giggle fit.

Being damp from my shower, the feathers stuck to my body and became glued as I dried. Standing up I try and pluck them off but it's pointless. The three of them howl with laughter as I stomp to the bathroom to shower again.

* * *

Later

"ROOOOXXAAAAASSS! I said I was sooooorrrryyyy!" Sora groans. I grit my teeth and march to the school office.

Sora's little stunt had caused us to miss the bus, which meant that Leon and Cloud had to drive us on their bikes. Them driving us meant they would be late to work, again. Which meant that they would have to stay late to make up the time, which meant that we couldn't go out like they planned. Which made me bitchy...even though it _was_ my fault.

Grabbing Sora's hand I drag him into the small office. There is a person already talking to the registrar so I line up behind him. Turning to Sora I raise my eyebrow at his pouty face. Giving me his best puppy dog eyes he grabs my hand and shamelessly begs. Rolling my eyes I slip my hand out of his grip and cuff the back of his head. He yelps and glares at me. I laugh and focus my attention on the boy in front of us.

Ripped up jeans held together by safety pins, his hoodie had seen better days as well. It was mainly black but had multi colored patches sewn in the arms and various places along his back. He was rather tall and slightly built. But the way he held himself suggested strength. Oddly bright red hair shot from his scalp into long fire like spikes. He seemed to be arguing with the registrar. I rolled my eyes and watched Sora meander around the room looking at shinys. He seemed to not be able to help himself and left fingerprints everywhere. He looked back at me as if to make sure I was still there. His smile fell flat when he looked to my face.

"What's wrong?" He asked hurrying to my side. I blew air out my nose and struggled to control my annoyed reflex. I forced a smile.

"Nothing just bored. Find anything cool?" He shook his head and shoulder bumped me. I forced myself to lean into him, finding that it comforted me to be near him.

_-Flashback-_

_"Sora...will you sleep with me?" I blush as I say it. Sora looks up from the TV and looks at me. I pray he says yes, even in sleep he's a guiding light, keeping the shadows at bay. We've been doing this for the past three weeks, ever since I "woke up". I ask him every night..and he always says yes._

_"If you want. Roxas...you don't have to ask every day." I cringe, knowing it strains him. But I do have to, I have to give him a chance to say no...to save himself from the grime that coats me from head to toe. I have to force myself to touch people, I don't want them to get dirty "I'll sleep with you till you can sleep on your own. He tugs me down and holds me as I berate myself for being weak._

_-Flashback ends-_

As much as I don't like people touching my dirty skin, Cloud and Sora's touch are becoming more and more tolerable. Leon hasn't tried, but I know he's just giving me space, not because he's repulsed.

My reverie is broken by a violent shove. I'm pushed backwards and fall to the floor.

Emerald green eyes flash as they meet my own. Milk white skin with slight freckles is marred by two angry lavender-black marking under his cat eyes. His face is pulled into a sneer, but even then he is beautiful.

"Sorry kid," he mutters. His arm shoots out and grabs mine. I struggle against it but his steel grip doesn't loosen. He rights me, glares at Sora who is yelling at him and leaves. I look at Sora who has quieted down a little.

"Are you okay? That FUCKING BASTARD!" he shouted. I clap my hand over his mouth and drag him up to the counter. I don't need Sora to be sent to the principal's office the first day.

"Roxas and Sora Strife, we enrolled last week." The woman behind the counter nods and hands me a stack of papers for Cloud to fill out. She gives us our schedules and gives Sora a map. I drag him from the room as soon as the last syllable leaves her mouth.

Out in the hallway we compare our schedules. We only have one class together besides lunch. Chemistry...at the end of the day. Sora groaned, I laughed at him knowing he had hoped we would be together. I highlight all his classes on the map and send him on his way. My first class was in the complete opposite direction, sucking in a deep breath I start trudging towards it.

The period had already started by the time I got there. The class grew silent as I walked in. Some people waved and others shouted hellos. One of the girls jumped up and bum rushed me. A blur of brown and knocked the breath out of me, landing me on the floor for the second time that day. Shorter than me with sparkling blue eyes and shaggy brown hair...Olette. One of my friends from before.

"Roxas! Everyone's been saying you were back. I didn't believe them because you didn't call you douche!" She exclaimed. I tried not to flinch away from her but it was hard, over and over she hugged me. I could see our other classmates giggling at her energetic hello.

"You can't seem to catch a break, can you kiddo." A familiar voice hits my ears. I look up and the redheaded boy from the office is standing behind me. He reaches down and plucks me off the floor, yet again. "I'm Axel...got it memorized?" He drawls. He sticks out his hand. I stare at it before shaking it, hating the feel of another's skin on mine.

"Roxas...Roxas Strife." I mutter pulling my hand from his grip. A commotion up front draws our attention. It seems our English teacher has gotten so aggravated by being ignored that he's currently chucking dictionaries at people's heads.

"Just because Mr. Strife has moved back does NOT mean we are going to throw a party DURING CLASS!" The room falls silent as he stares at us angrily. The girls titter under their breath as the boys try not to burst out laughing. Mr. Astaire runs his hand through his lilac hair trying to order its disarray that has caused it to flop over one eye. Giving up quickly he takes a deep breath and glares at the class.

"Mr. Strife sit in your old seat. I trust you remember where that is. Mr. Inara, "Axel snaps to attention saluting, which earns another glare from Mr. Astaire and appreciative chuckles from the class. "You'll be sitting behind Mr. Strife. Now, SIT DOWN SO WE CAN START!" My heart sinks as I walk to my seat. Seifer Matthews grins evilly from the seat before mine. I remember to hop a little on the way back, knowing that he'd try and trip me. Axel didn't need any more reason to laugh at me.

"AUUUUGHHH!" I whip around trying to locate the agonized scream. Seifer is holding his leg with tears streaming down his cheeks. Axel is calmly walking with a hint of a smirk on his lips.

Mr. Astaire already battle weary signed him a pass to the nurse. The class flowed pretty uneventfully, we actually got work done which cheered Astaire up minimally.

The bell rings and we gather up our stuff. Olette bounces to my side and waits impatiently as I pack up. Axel brushes by us and I watch him go. He intrigues me, not that I'll act on it, but he's interesting.

Olette drops me off at Mr. Ruse's art room She chatted the whole way there. Talking about parties and my old friends. I listened with half an ear. Preoccupied with watching a certain redhead. He disappears into a bathroom and I refocus on Olette. She gives me a hug and bounds off. Where all her energy comes from I can't recall.

I spot another of my friends as I enter the room. Riku. He brightens as I plop down next to him.

"Hey man! Long time no see." He chuckles. I nod my head and pull out my sketchpad. "Watcha doing back?" I shrugged and looked at him closely.

He's grown out his silverish hair since the last time I saw him. He seems to have put on muscle and grown about a foot or two as well.

"Sora wanted to live with Dad for a while. So we moved back." We had worked on the cover story last night. I prayed Sora had remembered it instead of mucking it up. Riku's eyebrows shot up.

"Sora's here, as in he lives here now?" I laughed at the way he said it.

"Yeah, he wanted to try a stable home so mom brought us back." The sound of a chair scraping caught my attention. A body plopped in the chair across from me. Fire red hair, black markings. Axel. I groaned inwardly. Smiling at me he starts pulling out his supplies. Riku was still talking about his surprise at Sora moving to Twilight Town.

"What projects are we doing this semester?" Axel asks cutting off Riku.

"I know that we started portraits of our friends last class. Mr. Ruse had us pair off and begin sketching." Riku stopped and counted. "Looks like you're stuck with grouchy here." He said pointing to me.

Stuck with Axel...Damn.

* * *

Rufus: You did good Am...o.O longest chapter yet!

Am: I know..it took forever..but things are finally starting to look up. He's touching people of his own free will.

Rufus: I like how you slipped Zexion in there. That was great.

Am: Yeah..I had to put him in there...I like him a lot....If anyone can tell me who he is...(seriously its not that had to guess!) you get a pixel cookie! Why are you scrutinizing my writing Rufus?

Rufus: You skip around a lot.

Am: Yeah..I'm sorry for that but I figured that this is how he would see it....

Rufus: I like his parting line...subtle

Am:...poor Roxas...stuck with a hyper person

Axel: I'm not _that_ bad.

Am: Suuuure...

Axel: hmpff I won't say it if you don't apologize!

Am: okay sorry...jeez

Axel: *Singsongy* Please Review!


	6. Shadow of the Day

Am: I don't own anything other than the story line.

Lyrics belong to respective artists and the characters all belong to Square Enix and Disney!

* * *

Chapter 6

Shadow of the Day

Sora's POV

* * *

Shadow of the Day: Linkin Park

_I close both locks below the window  
I close both blinds and turn away  
Sometimes solutions aren't so simple  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way_

And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you  
Pink cards and flowers on your window  
Your friends all plead for you to stay  
Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way

And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you

And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you

And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you

* * *

Today could not get any worse. This school is confusingly huge. Glaringly white walls curved halls, stairs that lead everywhere and nowhere. It was passing period for the transition from class two to class three. I had yet to make any new acquaintances, and no one had bothered to help out the new kid. So now...I was lost. Roxas had marked my map earlier this morning, but I was having trouble finding the music room. Students rush by and I was too nervous to ask for help.

I missed Kairi and the rest of my friends. Slumping against the wall, I slid to the ground in defeat. The warning bell rang and I fought the urge to cry. These past few weeks have torn the fight right out of me. Roxas still has trouble sleeping through the night, though he's getting more sleep than he has since the attack. He talks to people, but he still has a shield up. He's still hiding, and he doesn't touch anyone without them initiating the touch first. Leaning my head back, I stare at the grey lockers. Moving back helped, but how long would it be before Roxas was able to live his life without looking over his shoulder.

Just as I thought it, a heavy hand fell onto my own shoulder. Startled I looked up expecting to see Roxas or a teacher. Instead it's a boy with dirty blonde hair and an expression that says he gets off on hurting others. I chuckle sarcastically, there's one in every school. I try and get up to defend myself but he holds me to the ground.

"You look like that Roxas punk, I guess you're that Sora kid they're all in a tizzy about. His twin brother or some shit like that." At this he grabs onto my hair and lifts me up, shoving his face into mine he scrutinizes my face. "I suppose you do look alike, gayer than fuck, and built like a squirt." He tossed me to the ground; I sink into a defense crouch and ready myself for the beating. He smiled at me and raised his fists. He lunges quickly, his fist shoots out with blinding speed but I juke at the last minute. I see that he favors his right leg, quickly taking advantage of it I punt at it. He howls in pain and retaliates with a sucker punch to my face. Stars explode in my head, skipping and ricocheting off the walls of my mind.

"Little bitch, I'll get you for that." He launches at me a second time, sacking me and slamming me to the floor. My head hits the tiles with a sickening crack and my sight goes blurry. I instinctively curl into a fetal position, trying to protect my stomach. Heavy handed blows rain on my spine, head and arms. He hauls back and swings his good leg at my ribs, my breath explodes from my lungs but there's no time to catch it. He leans in for the blow that will hurt the most, I can see the hate and malice sparking in his eyes, glowing and dancing. I stare at him calmly and steadily before closing my eyes. I ready myself for it, steeling myself not to cry. But it never came. I hear a body smashing into the lockers, flipping my eyes open I see a silver haired boy fighting my attacker. He seems to be winning, one blow knocks the blonde boy back, and the next stuns him. The silver haired boy clapped both hands together and swung them in a double hand slap sending the sadistic one skidding. Glaring down at my attacker in obvious disgust he crouches defensively in front of me. Blondie gets up slowly, grimacing in pain at each movement. He raises his ice-blue eyes to mine and glares at me. I shiver, as he smiles maliciously before limping off.

Standing from his crouch the silverette walks swiftly to my side. Kneeling down next to me he rolls me to my back. Feather light touches flicker over my face. Next he checks my arms and legs. Moving them and bending them, satisfied that they aren't broken he moves to my abdomen checking my internal organs.

"You're lucky Sora, nothing's broken or ruptured. When Roxas had to fight him off he ended up with a broken nose, fractured leg, and shattered ribs." He sticks out a hand and I grab it trying not to wince. My sight is blurry from its recent date with the floor as well as from my rapidly swelling shiner. I try and breathe deeply, it burns slightly but I can handle the minor discomfort. Vicious bruises decorate my arms and legs, my face is probably the mess it feels like and I didn't have the courage to find out the extent of inky purple and blue that most likely covered my torso. I use his hand to steady myself as I rise to a standing position. The hallway spins sickeningly and I try to halt the merry-go-round act with some deep breaths. He smiles at me and wait patiently for me to gather my thoughts.

"How do you know who I am?" I ask, the only thing I can pull from my soupy brain. I shake it, hoping to clear it. He chuckles at me, still holding my hand. Like I'm going to keel over at any moment, I'm still sucking back air and it's starting clear my mind. Things are falling back into place and not dancing in circles.

"If you had asked me that five minutes ago I would have said you look almost like Roxas...from a distance you do. But you're more like Cloud on the outside. And judging from what I just saw you have your own unique personality. Roxas would have never tried to take Seifer on alone. Not that he's a coward; he just doesn't like fighting like that. Would you like to go to the nurse, you cracked your head pretty hard." He chuckled again smiling down at me appreciatively. He was at least a foot taller than I was, bronze skin and odd silverish hair hung straight down his back. Mischievous aquamarine eyes glittered brightly at me.

"No, I think I'm okay. I don't have headache, and this is all going to disappear in a couple of days. Thanks for saving me." I muttered.

He laughed, "Naw thanks for giving me an excuse to beat the hell out of Seifer. I'm Riku by the way. Sooo..where are you headed off to?"

"Ahhh...well..The music room. But Roxas seems to have marked the wrong room on the map." I said unfolding the infuriatingly complex map. Riku looked at where I was pointing. Smirking he slipped the map from my fingers and rotated it. My face burned read when I realized that I had been walking in the opposite direction the entire time.

"Not that you need that any more. Looks like you have the same classes as me both today and tomorrow." He mused studying my schedule. The tardy bell went off and I groaned.

"Don't worry. Mr. Sparke doesn't mind if you're late. Long as you can play well. What do you play?" He grabbed my hand and started dragging me down the hall.

"Ahh..I play the violin." I mumbled, expecting to be ridiculed about such a odd instrument.

"Nice, I don't think we have any one in the orchestra who plays that. I play the keyboard and the baby grand." He said, grinning over his shoulder. I had lost track of where we were walking. The halls all looked the same to me and I didn't understand how Riku knew where to do. He stopped almost at random and opened a door. Ushering me inside he traipsed over to a desk and dumped his book bag. Grabbing my hand he dragged me to the back of the classroom. Other kids were grouped off in clumps of twos and threes, jumbled notes mashed together in a crazy din. Many were looking at Riku and I, and were talking to their group mates in hushed tones. My face burned crimson as I tried to keep up with Riku. He stopped right in front of an oaken desk and cleared his throat.

A rather pudgy man looked up from sheet of music and glanced at Riku before looking at me. He raised his eyebrows slightly as he took in my features, flicking his eyes back to Riku chuckled.

"Bit eager, aren't ya? And who might this be?" He grinned.

"This is Sora Strife. Roxas's brother. He just transferred in. I found him wandering the hallways and by chance he had this class. So being the kindly gentleman I am I helped him find his way." Riku said. Mr. Sparke shook his head and stuck out his hand; I took it and shook it.

"Traveling with this "kindly gentleman" must have been a frightening experience for you to look like this when you arrive. Well Sora, what do you play?"

"It wasn't his fault; I indulged in a bit of rough sport before school. I play the violin. In my last school I was first chair." I chuckled. Looking rather bemused Mr. Sparke gave me my music book and assigned me a violin, joking about how I was guaranteed a spot as no one played such a noble instrument. Looking triumphant Riku led me back to his chair. He also was alone in his instrument of choice. Pulling out my violin I inspected the bow and found that it was in perfect condition. The bow hair was neatly trimmed and all it needed was a slight coat of rosin. The violin itself was lightly scratched but looked to be in almost perfect condition. Riku plunked on the keys of his keyboard as I prepared the bow.

"How long have you been playing?" He asked tapping a few more keys.

"Since I was four. My old violin broke a couple years ago. It was getting too small though so I've been using school loaned ones. I'm saving up for a really nice one. The one I've been eyeing for while is the Andreas Eastman model 305." I blushed realizing just how much I said. I look at Riku who's staring at me.

"You're really into your music aren't you? I play what I feel, even if it doesn't sound good. I've been playing since sixth grade. I was told I needed an elective so I chose music and art." Riku laughed. I smiled at his joviality and touched the bow to the strings. Relaxing I dragged the bow gently, relishing the deep, rich sound that emanated from the very heart of the instrument. I lost myself in the pitches, rolling sound and wailing that came from the music I was making. Next thing I knew I was being interrupted by Riku.

"Hey, maestro! It's chow time. Pack up your stuff quickly enough and we might get there in time to get the scraps." He shoved his stuff into his back pack and waited as I lovingly packed my violin into its case. He looked at me with a strange look on his face, "That was amazing how you lost yourself to your music. Never seen anything like it." He shook his head and grabbed my hand, walking through the halls I didn't feel so bad anymore. I was almost starting to like this place....almost.

* * *

Am: Well...my computer FINALLY got fixed. I'm on my own for right now...my editor quited on me. Something about too many spelling errors. Lol.

Riku: I don't blame him, people would hate you if they saw this before you clumsily managed to edit it.

Am: Heyyy! At least I tried. This chapter was difficult for me...because I really hate Sora...but I did try my hardest. So if you have a blistering comment or some slight praise feel free to comment.


	7. Lunch Time

Am: I don't own anything besides the story line. The characters (unfortunately) all belong to Square Enix and Disney. I'm also not making any money off of this story.

* * *

Chapter 7

Lunch Time

Roxas's POV

* * *

The lunch room was as I remembered it, extremely loud and packed. But it was a relief to have it drone out the near constant pestering of my tag along, Axel. He'd had all three classes with me and had obviously decided that I was to be his companion. I had tried to discourage him as much as possible by grunting at him when he spoke but this display of extreme rudeness did nothing to drive him away. If he didn't talk so much I might have actually liked him, he was nice looking and he was friendly enough. But he had to ruin it by opening his mouth.

His quick smirk and laughing cat eyes were nothing like the angry scowl he'd given me this morning. He'd become so comfortable that he'd been bold enough to nickname me.

"Which table is it Roxy? Do you normally sit alone or with Riku?" He jabbered on, flicking his head side to side taking in the scene. I bit back a scathing remark and scanned the area for Riku or Sora. The soon I found them, the soon Axels' presence would be diluted with something other than his voice. A flash of silver caught my eye and I zeroed in on it. Riku was walking into the room from the opposite entrance and behind him he was dragging a cherry red and bruised Sora. My left hand was grabbed and I was suddenly being violently pulled along. Axel having spotted Riku at the same time was now in pursuit mode. Weaving through the mass of bodies that formed the lunch crowd we hurtled along. I tried to shake off Axel's hand but he just gripped it all the harder. It wasn't long before we nearly mowed Riku and Sora over. Sora sighed in relief and tried to shake off Riku. Unable to do so he one-arm-hugged me before looking up at Axel. Anger started to darken his already blotched face.

"Sor, it's okay. I'm just showing him around. Anyways, what happened to your face?" I said, not knowing why I had lied but eager to hear about Sora's morning. Looking him over I realized that he had mass bruises all over his arms and face. I touched them gently examining him thoroughly.

" Some idiot named Seifer found me wandering the hall and thought me to be easy pickings. Luckily Riku came along when he did. Poor guy was hobbling after Riku was done." Sora laughed. I glanced sidelong at Riku who was positively glowing at the praise. Sora had weaseled in between Axel and I and was deftly peeling his hand from mine. Sora gave him one last glare before tugging me forward into the line. Axel chuckled and latched onto my right hand and grinned at Sora. I turned to Sora after sighing in defeat and scrutinized his beaten face.

"Cloud's going to have a fit when he sees you."I said wincing as his black eye was highlighted.

"It'll be fine. Why is he holding your hand? You guys just met today!" He whispered, glaring at Axel over my shoulder.

"He's annoying, but he won't go away. He won't let go either. He's in all my classes, Every. Single. One! I could ask you the same thing. Riku's never been klingy like that before.." I answered. Sora giggled at my expression and grabbed a tray. I looked at Axel, he was talking animatedly with Riku, discussing their favorite artists and bands. As we passed through the lunch line, Sora steadily filled our plates with pizza and salad. Grinning like a fool I reached into the freezer and pulled out four bars of blue ice cream. Sora looked at me with confusion.

"This is ambrosia, food of the Gods! The Culinary class makes the stuff in this freezer. It's called Sea Salt ice cream." I said. Sora rolled his eyes but moved on to the cashier. After purchasing our food we went to go look for a place to sit. Everywhere looked packed but Riku led us to the old spot in the courtyard. I plopped on the cement ground and grabbed a package of ice cream. Ripping it open I stared at the creamy blue surface, drooling in happiness. Sora, Riku, and Axel watched as I bit slowly into a section of the bar. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I moaned around the salty-sweet treat. Seconds later I heard the sound of cellophane being ripped open and they tried to get their treats out. Lazily I opened my eyes and watched as Sora hesitantly put the blue bar up to his lips. I grinned as he slowly bit into it. His blue eyes popped wide as it hit his tongue, Riku and Axel stared as he hurriedly bit a bigger chunk off. Riku smiled and bit into his own, eating it slowly to make it last. Axel stared a little longer at the bar, confusion marring his face. He scrunched his nose, causing the lavender tattoo to wrinkle.

"Ehh Sea salt, Roxy? Doesn't sound good.." He trailed off. I sighed and shoved his hand to his face. He cautiously nibbled a bit off. I smiled waiting for his reaction. He nibbled a little more, before taking a corner off. Surprise flicked across his face as he began to scarf the bar down. I licked at mine to make it last longer, humming with delight. Sora finished off his and reached for his pizza.

"Riku, what's going on in Chemistry today?" I mumbled as I finished off the last of the sticky bar.

"The usual, crazy weird dissections, and if we're lucky we'll be doing an experiment on blood." He rattled off, pulling out his sketch book he started to draw. Sora turned green and looked at me in distress.

"Sora, I don't think they'll make you do anything you don't want to. You can sit outside if it'll make you feel better." I said. Riku opened his eyes wide and mouthed, "It's mandatory...You have to do it or you fail!" The bell tolled right after he finished, I groaned inwardly. This apparently was not our day at all.

* * *

Am: Poor Sora...I don't think he'll survive the day...beaten up, crazy ice cream, and now...gross dissections that he's going to have to do. Not his day at all...

Am: I appreciate all your comments and praise, but if you have a criticism, that's welcome too. It helps me improve! This chapter was really fluffy I used it as a build up for the next chapter...it's going to be a doozy. I thought it was funny that Axel and Riku are hold Roxas and Sora's hands...on the first day too!


	8. The Wheels

Hello! Wow it's been an awfully long time since I uploaded. I'm still moving and preparing for next semester so it'll be a couple more weeks of slowness. This is a short chapter, but I needed a silly chapter to help the rest of the plot along......I'm not really good at plot movement. But hey, I'm trying. Reviews and comment are appreciated!!!

Am

WARNING!: There is some really disgusting stuff in here. If you don't agree with dissection of animals, or just get queasy really fast don't read the parts I marked off!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.....

* * *

Chapter 8

The Wheels

* * *

Axel's POV

* * *

Walking to science class has never been more entertaining. Somehow Roxas had convinced Sora to come to class. Sora had agreed, under one condition, he wasn't going to go of his own volition. He had slumped on the ground grinning and holding out his had for Roxas to grab. Huffing with anger, Roxas had taken it with a tight grip and dragged him from the court yard, through the basket ball court, up the stairs and into the hallway. Being the nice person I am, I carried Roxas' bag while Riku hauled Sora's violin case and book bag.

It wasn't hard to find the two; the hallway was a parted sea and a group of people had gathered around them. Sora realizing that his brother was capable of dragging him to class had wrapped his legs around a bench that was bolted to the floor. Roxas, instead of giving up had decided that brute force was the only option left. So the screams of a tortured Sora were currently ringing down the hallway. As Riku and I waded through the crowd, Roxas gave Sora a particularly hard tug.

"Roxas! My arms are going to come out of their sockets!" Groaning Sora adjusted his hold on the bench.

"They wouldn't be if you came to class like you're supposed to!" Roxas shouted.

"They're gonna make me cut up cute AMINALS!" Sora wailed pitiable. His blue eyes clouded over with unshed tears.

"QUIT CRYING! For all you know we could be cutting up WORMS! Come on you hippie, we're going to be late!" Roxas growled. Sora's face darkened with a scowl and he let his legs loose just as Roxas gave him another vicious tug, causing them to fly into the row of lockers. Roxas' astonished expression was the last straw for me. I burst out in roaring laughter; beside me Riku tried to control himself but ended up loosing the battle as well.

Two sets of extremely annoyed eyes glared up at us. Moving as one they picked up their bags and marched off. We trailed them still laughs, as they walked into the classroom. They took the table in the back and Riku and I took the one next to them. They had their heads bent towards each other and they were whispering angrily. Leaning towards the silver headed boy on my right I said, "Are they always like this?"

Riku shrugged nonchalantly "Wouldn't know, this is the first time I've seen Sora since we were kindergarteners. He's lived most of his life on the road with his mother. Roxas lived here until a couple months ago. This is their first day."

"How'd you get so close to Sora if this is the first time you've actually been around him?" I asked, remembering that Riku had been holding Sora's hand ever opportunity he'd gotten. The brunette seemed mildly embarrassed by the touch but hadn't shied away from it. Chuckling, I asked myself the same question. The blonde had caught my attention in the office and as the day had progressed I had become more and more intrigued Roxas. I had sensed his discomfort when the girl in English had hugged him, he had flinched when we had shaken hands, and had tried to worm out of my grip when we had navigated the lunch room. He seemed to have little problem touching his twin, but I suspected it had more to do with something other than familiarity, or lack of it in my case.

At the moment said twins were glaring at each other again. Gleefully taking action I heaved Sora out of his seat and plopped him next to Riku. Stuttering in surprise he scrambled to stay atop the revolving chair. I placed his violin carefully on the tabletop and threw his bag at him.

Blue azure eyes glared angrily up at me.

"What are you doing?" he grumbled sliding his back pack to the floor.

"Why Roxy, I was saving you from your twin. He looked ready to murder you." I said sweetly. Titters broke out from the tables around us, Roxas started and blushed deeply as he realized that the whole class had been watching the entire escapade.

"Let Sora sit here." He growled. I shook my head. "Fine, I'll switch with Riku." He said getting up. At that moment the bell rang and the teacher walked in. Muttering expletives under his breath he slumped down in the stool.

*****Disgusting Disections!****

Short and portly, a stern face surrounded by tightly wound curls the color of gun metal grey, her face showed no compassion or mercy as she slammed trays of our object of dissection on the table. Even my iron stomach revolted at the sight and stench. Our subject? A full grown house cat.

A garbled retching sound came from my right. Poor Sora was a wicked shade of green and sweating profusely. I looked to see how Roxas was holding up. Though rather pale and sweaty, he had a steely determined look on his face. Picking up the instruction and scapel he began to make an incision from the cat's collarbone to it's pelvis.

The skin sucked obscenely at the scalpel as Roxas grimly cut it. The stench that escaped it's newly desecrated body was rancid. Rotting fish mixed with ammonia and a tangy hint of rust. The new smell finally got to Roxas and he bent over and gagged.

We knew exactly when poor Sora had had enough. Riku had tried to spare the boy of the disgusting project, but even then it was still too much. Sora had gagged miserably and had gone up to the teacher to be let out of the room. The lady had shaken her head in disgust and had told him to "man up". To which his response was to promptly Ralph all over her. Tears streaming down his face he had darted from the room.

Thunderous applause had masked thee escape of another student. Roxas had taken advantage of the distraction to go after his brother. The teacher had stormed out, to cat calling and laughter.

****Disgusting Disections Over****

Instead of awaiting our teacher's return like good students we slipped out of class carrying the twin's book bags and violin case, and our own crud and went in search of them Wasn't to hard seeing as they'd only managed to get a couple feet. Sora was curled in Roxas's arms sobbing. Looking up at us he glared as if he was daring us to laugh.

It took a little while but Roxas finally managed to calm his twin down. The end of school was nearing and we quietly made our way down the halls of the school so as to not get caught.

Once in the parking lot Roxas and Sora began to collect their things.

"You guys going home? Or can you show a newbie around town?" I asked. Roxas looked to Sora who shrugged. Riku laughed as Roxas whispered in his ear.

"Yeah let's go. Trolley or bus?" Riku asked. I grinned and pulled out my keys.

"Neither" I led them to my off-roading Jeep. And helped them clamber up. Hopping in the front I started the vehicle and pulled out carefully before roaring out of the lot.

"Hey Riku, can we borrow your phone. I need to call Cloud. I don't wan him going home only to find us missing." Roxas said.

"No minutes man," Riku said chuckling, "You want to swing by the house and leave a note?"

"I slipped my Iphone out of my pocket and handed it back. "Not a problem." I said. He flipped it on and punched in the numbers. "Where am I going?" I asked when we hit the main road. I half listened to Riku's instructions and tried to hear Roxas and Sora's conversation in the back.

"Hey-a, Roxas and I are going to show a new kid around. We should be home for dinner. No….yus…" Sora started.

"Riku's with us. And the new one, Axel. I don't…oh yeah Inara. Why? Oh…really now? That's cool. So?" Roxas interjected.

"We'll be fine. No, that's fine. Oh did she? Well I have witnesses. I asked to leave. Huh, I'll see you in court. I have evidence! HA! It's her fault!" Sora griped. Roxas exploded in laughter as his twin struggled to keep his cool.

"We love you too. See you later, huh? Oh yeah….pizza sounds great." They groaned together. Snapping the phone shut Sora passed it back up.

"The verdict is?" I prompted.

"We can go, but there's going to be some 'splaining to do when we get home." Roxas chuckled. "Apparently, Cloud, Leon, Sephiroth, and Mr. Inara all got an email today. Something about disturbing the class and then skipping."

Glancing at riku, I snorted with laughter.

"Dear old dad going to give you a talking to?

"No….older brother." He said grimly. Howling with laughter, I continued to follow his now mumbled instructions. We left the town limits, poking fun at each other and stifling laughter. Not caring about the trouble we left behind.


	9. Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter 9

Time

* * *

Sora's POV

* * *

Dear Diary,

Time's such a fickle thing, it runs like water and slows like tar. Endless, beautiful time carried us away from the disasters of our past. And landed us in a comfy new situation. Weeks had gone by since we had first arrived, entered school and met new friends.

Riku and Axel. Two individuals who had somehow managed to worm their way into the fabric of our lives. Helping to set a routine and help heal the damage that had rotted our hearts. Not that we were fixed by any means. No, Roxas and I still had a long journey to make before we became anything resembling normal. But having those two close to us helped.

Not that Roxas would admit that he appreciated their company. Nope, he's still as stoic as ever. Not that I blame him, I just wish he'd let himself relax. Though I know why he can't, I wish he could take comfort in the fact that I'd NEVER let anything like that happen to him. I failed to protect him once, I won't make the same mistake again. But I think these two will be good for him, 'specially Axel. Roxas doesn't realize it but...I think Axel's carrying a torch for him. I'll watch it carefully, and intervene if necessary.

He needs to learn to live again.

But then who's to blame him?

S.S.

* * *

"Riiiiiikuuuuuu!" I whined, glaring at him playfully. Three feet above my head was the object of my shrill cries. A cold blue bar wrapped in cellophane dangled tauntingly just out of my reach. He grinned and bobbed it quickly in front of my face before whipping it back up out of reach. Thanks to Roxas, our entire little group was addicted to the salty treat. Behind me Roxas snickered and happily munched on his own icy treat. Axel was lolling on the ground by Roxas's feet jabbering up at him.

"How bad do you want it Sora?" Riku laughed. I screwed up my face as I tried to launch myself at it. Gravity however had other ideas, I overdid the energy necessary to jump and ended up glomping Riku. Not what I had planned but as we toppled to the courtyard's concrete surface I was able to rip the package out of his grip. Claiming my prize I sat on his chest and began to gnaw at it. He merely chuckled, bouncing me up and down.

Axel was laughing at the finale and glanced back at Roxas who was studiously ignoring him. Taking it as a cue to continue, Axel launched back into his monologue. Roxas shot me an annoyed look as he stood and dragged his bag from the bench he'd been plopped on. I rose to my feet and gathered my things as well. He shook his head and stalked off. I huffed and glared at Axel.

"Whaaa?" He groaned putting his chin on his knees. I shook my head and sat next to him.

"What did you do?" I asked, smile pulling at the corners of my lips.

"Nothing, I try so damn hard to make friendly with him and all he does is shut me down. Every time. I think the only reason he even hangs around me is because of you. I want to be his friend, but he doesn't seem to appreciate my efforts!" Axel mumbled into his knees. I tossed my head back as I laughed.

"Oh boy, you've got it bad," Riku grumbled. Axel lifted his head long enough to glare at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Riku shot me a look and I tried to stifle my laughter long enough to form an answer.

"Axel, do you...like..Roxas?" I asked hesitantly. Axel's cheeks burned and he lowered his head back to his knees, muttering something. I unwrapped his arms and pulled them away from his knees. "Sorry, didn't catch that. What did you say?" I asked cheerfully. He lifted his head slightly and glared at me.

"I think I do, even though he's really bitchy all the time." He growled. That did it, I exploded in laughter because of the angst that was radiating off of Axel. He huffed and punched my arm. I sat back up warily, smirking at his annoyed expression.

"If you want to get with my brother, you're going about it the wrong way. You're being indecisive, you let him ignore you and you don't bother trying to gain his attention once you've lost it." I stood up and crossed my arms, looking down at him. He started to open his mouth and then snapped it shut. Riku slid over to where Axel was sitting.

"You have to push him. He tends to try and avoid new things. Corner him and press him into a decision." Riku said, eyeing the redhead.

"But be careful," I said grimly." Roxas has had a difficult time with dating this year, if he says no back off. Try again later if you want...but don't..don't sit there and force him." Riku looked at me curiously, Axel nodded and gathered his stuff.

"Thanks," He said before stalking off.

Riku looked at me with that confused look on his face, "What happened to Roxas?"

"If you want to know, you'll have to ask him. I'm not going to talk about it unless he says it's okay." I said in a voice that said the subject was closed. He widened his eyes slightly before pulling me down next to him.

"Well now, do you think Axel's going to make the cut?" Riku chuckled. I shrugged, thinking it over.

"If he doesn't, we'll have to just make it happen then. Axel'll be good for Roxas," I said. Chuckling deviously Riku and I started making contingency plans.

* * *

Roxas's POV

* * *

Loud steps echoed the hallway as I rushed from the courtyard. I had to get away, I had to leave before _it _welled up again. That horrible dirty feeling, the one that let me know that I was still tainted. Defiled, disgusting. I slumped against the wall of lockers in the empty hall.

Five weeks had gone by since we had started school again. Three and a half months since we had left L.A. I curled up and dug my head into my knees. Fifteen weeks and one day since it had happened, and I was still fighting the effects. I wasn't stupid, I knew it would probably affect me till the day I died. I just was expecting to be able to move on. To be able to separate it from the present. It was becoming easier to not dwell on it, to not think of it. But I hadn't fully eradicated the feeling of violation. I still had yet to be able to pick up my life and move on.

It made it worse to know that I responded to others that were around me, even though I knew I should shun anything remotely sexual. Axel. Stupid freaking Axel. Groaning into my knees I fought with the feelings that I sought to hold in my chest. Hope, fear, joy, annoyance. It was a swirly muddled mess. Nothing was clean cut anymore, everything just jumbled together and fell where it pleased these days.

Being close to him elicited warring feelings of happiness and fear, made me think of the way it could have been if I hadn't been ruined. If I was still whole. Tears welled in the corners of my eyes causing the hallway to swim in rippled waves. I didn't bother to brush them away, no one was here to see my pity party. I could let loose and let it out if I wanted. Instead I sniffled and wiped away my tears, trying man up and push the past away. In doing so, I was granted a clear view of the corridor. Which was no longer housing just me.

Axel. How long he'd been standing there I didn't know. But it aggravated me that I had been found. His green eyes softened a little and he walked forward. He hesitated a few minutes be for letting himself slide to the ground before me. I sat there, trying to decide between glaring at him or leaving. The choice was taken from me when he opened his mouth.

"I don't know the story, and I'm not going to pretend I do. Nor am I going to say that anyone told me what happened, because that's not true either, Roxas. But hiding it from people who care about you...it's not conducive to getting over something. I'm not saying you have to talk about it, but just know that it's okay to let it all go." He whispered. His words put my back up, not because I thought he was talking down. But because he was right. And I didn't like it.

"You're absolutely right, when you say you don't know the story. So what makes it okay for you to give me advice?" I snapped. He looked at me with open eyes, not angry at my outburst.

"Roxas, when something hurts, it hurts. When something's wrong, it's wrong. It's the same for everyone. No matter what the situation. Yes the harshness of the problem might be different, but the consequences of bottling it up are the same. One day you're going to add so much that it'll explode in on you." Axel said, still holding my eyes. His words struck a chord in my chest, the tears I had take so much effort to hide were flooding my eyes again. He sighed and slide himself to sit next to me. "Go ahead and cry, I'll look away if you want. Just let it out. Rox, what happened to you...It wasn't your fault. You are not to blame." My head shot up, he narrowed his eyes in anger as I realized that I had just told him, without words, what had happened to me. That was the final straw for me. He held out his hand, not demanding anything. Just offering comfort. Him willing to sit there and help me even though I had been so mean to him caused the tears to overflow. That he was willing to touch me even though he now knew what had been done to me.

I slid my hand towards his, hesitant. Giving him ample time to pull his hand away. To reject me before my dirtiness touched him. He sighed again at the slowness of the pace and grabbed my hand and pulled me into his arms. I cringed at the contact and he opened his arms wide, giving me a chance to escape. I deliberated for a long minute before allowing myself to settle more comfortably in his arms before collapsing into wracking sobs. That he'd allowed me to touch him, though he knew my secret, my shame. He sat there and held me, allowing me to stain his shirt with my salt tears, whispering consoling words into my ear as he did.

When I had calmed down enough to talk, he filled the silence with random nonsensical ramblings. He made me laugh at his stories. Just allowing me to settle back into my skin. To let myself go. Course, with his mouth he didn't have a problem with just talking. The more I let myself go, the more I came to realize that he really was okay. He cut off suddenly, and I looked up at him, alarmed.

He looked down at me and grinned shyly before muttering," And to think I came in here, wondering if you wanted to get an ice cream with me after school. What'll we talk about if I don't shut up now?" He chuckled. I started to giggle, his startled expression causing me to crack up even more.

The bell rang seconds later and I stood up and collected my things, waiting for him to do the same. He loomed over me and pulled a quick grin. Holding out his hand he allowed me the decision of whether or not to take it. Smiling I put my small hand into his much larger one and pulled him to class.

* * *

Am: Well, I was able to get this one done! Yay, it's been such a hard time for poor Roxas, but hopefully he'll be able to move on enough to give Axel a chance. And as for what's up with Sora and Riku, I don't really know. lol I'm starting chapter 10 right now so look forward to it!!


	10. Interuptions

Chapter 10 Decisions

* * *

Cloud's POV

* * *

Warning: This chapter contains sexual events of the yaoi kind. MaleXMale stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts whatsoever the only thing I claim is the storyline.

* * *

They had left a note for me to find, and since I hadn't had time to buy them cell phones for the region I couldn't be upset that they hadn't called. Worried a little maybe, but not upset.

Dad,

Roxas and I are going to be late again, hanging with Axel and Riku. We'll be in around seven. Probably going to watch a movie, we'll eat out so don't worry about us. Try eating some veggies, no more pizza for a while. The house stinks of pepperoni and tomatoes.

Sora

I had laughed at the last part; it was true that we usually ate pizza. Five out of seven days a week we ordered it. Sora had insisted that he be allowed to cook for us at least twice a week. To, as he said, make sure we at least got some of the vital nutrients we needed.

I looked to the clock yet again, half past six. It would be another half before I could even start looking for them to come home. Leon was bumbling in the kitchen trying to find something worth putting together. Pushing the door open, I watched as he slammed open and closed the cabinets. Since we rarely cooked we didn't go grocery shopping as often as we should.

"I was able to find the rinds of bread, so we can each have half a sandwich. There's also a carrot, a slightly bruised apple…annnnnd a couple of blue bars in the freezer." Leon said, bemused. He leaned against the counter and crossed his arms, glaring at the offending apple. I laughed and pulled out the much abused phonebook.

"Sora only said we shouldn't eat pizza. There are more takeout places than just a pizza joint." I said still chuckling. He glared at the note magneted to the fridge. Plopping the book on the table I flipped it open to the colorful ads of the food section.

"Wang's China House?" I said smirking at the name.

"No," was his curt reply.

"What kind of food are you after," I said, still smiling.

"Something that gets here soon, I'm starved." He glowered as I struggled not to laugh. I slid my finger down the list of names. Slipping my phone from my pocket I dialed the number listed. He looked over my shoulder, and harrumphed at my choice.

"Hey don't hate, I gave you choices!" I said, standing. He smirked and walked over to the counter and began to put away the food. "We should probably go grocery shopping tomorrow. Sora's going to want to combat our "unhealthy" food choices." I said, shaking with the force of my laughter. He sent a glare over his shoulder, before turning and finishing putting up the supplies. He finished and turned around, his arm shot out and his hand grabbed my arm and pulled me into him. He spun me around and put his chin on my shoulder, pulling me flush to him.

"How are you feeling with those two around again?" He asked in his low voice.

"It's odd to see how much those two have changed since I last saw them. Not that I got to see Sora much." I mumbled. "But I'm glad that they're here. I like having a full house. What about you?"

He shrugged. "Entertaining to say the least, they add their own flavor to the mix. Roxas seems like he's doing well. Still doesn't talk as much as he used to, but then I guess it's natural he's keeping things closer to the vest." He said.

"I think Riku and Axel have made the difference. Sora and Riku look cozy when their together. Even Sephiroth's noticed. And Axel and Roxas just keep running circles 'round each other." I said.

Leon grunted and I pinched him, "Owww, the hell Cloud." He growled. I chuckled and leaned my head back against his shoulder. He moved his head closer and rested his face in the hollow of my neck. One hand ran down the length of my arm, while the other moved over my chest. Burst of pain erupted in my neck as he nipped at my skin. My arm gripped his thigh and I dug my nails into his leg through his thin pants. Taking my reaction as encouragement he moved from my neck to my shoulder leaving love bites in the wake of his mouth. His hands left their positions to move the hem of my shirt. Dragging it up a little he slipped his hands under the fabric. My head lolled, as shallow pants ripped from my mouth. Gently tugging he maneuvered me until he had me pinned against the counter. His hand roved over my stomach and up to my pectorals. He continued to plant love bites and kisses along my neck and shoulders, pressing himself against me. The friction allowed me to gain the upper hand, chuckling I rolled my hips into his causing him to hiss against my skin. He knocked our foreheads against each other and glared with his lust glazed eyes before capturing my mouth in a searing kiss. Lips moving teasingly over mine, his tongue probed the seam of my mouth and I smirked against his lips. His hand chose that moment to sweep his thumb over my nipple. I gasped at the sensations, and he slipped his tongue between my lips. Softly probing the inside of my mouth, stroking and swirling, my own engaged his in a playful duel of supremacy. His thumb continued to stroke my chest as his other lowered to the waistband of my pants. Slipping his hand slowly underneath my boxers and the band of my pants he stopped mere inches of where I wanted his hand. Growling my disapproval he grinned against my lips before entrapping them once more. Impatient I bucked my hips against his in a plea for him to continue. One of my hands pressed at the small of his back, the other entwining itself in his hair. Inch by inch he continued his damnably slow descent. At the first touch, I moaned into his mouth. My hand tightened in his hair as I ground myself into his hand. Releasing my mouth he resumed nipping at my skin. My forehead rested on his shoulder and his wrapped his hand around me. His other hand slipped to the front of my pants and began to unbutton them, as my pants fell to the ground followed by my boxers he let me go. I protested the sudden loss of contact until he lifted me onto the counter and settled himself between my legs. He leaned in and caught my lips, swallowing my harsh gasp as Leon's hand once again wrapped itself around me. He began to pump in a devilishly slow pace, his hand pressing against my back locking me to him. My hips rolled as his ministrations continued, gasping for breath as I felt my climax began to burn. A tightening spread through my body, feeling the change Leon pumped faster and held me closer to him as my shuddering rocked through my body. He held me through it until I was able to struggle against him.

"Hmmm," He growled looking down at me with a feral look in his eyes. "Want to go up and finish what we st-"

The rest of his sentence was cut off by the ringing of the doorbell. He flipped his eyes up and snarled at the interruption. I laughed and hopped off the counter, pulling my jeans back on. Grabbing a paper towel I wet it and wiped off the aftermath of my orgasm. The shirt would have to be washed; I pulled it off and went to answer the door, wrapping my boxers in it. I tossed the door open and greeted the man holding the bag of food. The aroma wafted up to my nose and I grinned. I paid him quickly and brought the food to the table. I pulled containers out of the bag and began pulling down plates. Leon peeled the lids from the boxes.

"Cloud, when Sora said veggies I don't think he was talking about spring rolls." He said rolling his eyes. I grinned and handed him his cheap pair of chopsticks. I scooped fried rice and sweet and sour pork onto my plate. I could feel him watching me as I popped a piece of meat in my mouth. I grinned as I dabbed my finger in the sweet and sour sauce and slowly licked it off. He growled angrily and was about to rip me off my seat when the door slammed open.

Sora's bubbly voice echoed down the long hall and I jumped up to greet him. Skidding out into the hallway I saw him and Riku playfully poking each other. I cleared my throat and they looked up laughing.

"Where's Roxas and Axel?" I asked, not seeing either of them. Sora frowned slightly before perking back up.

"Axel and he went to go get ice cream after school; and they went to a different movie than we did. They should be home soon."

I started, Sora had left Roxas alone? I glowered at him, "In the kitchen…Now." He glanced at Riku who shook his head and they both slunk into the kitchen and plopped into the chairs.

"Cloud, wha-"Leon started; I gave him a look and looked expectantly at Sora.

"I don't see what the big deal is. All Roxas did was go to a movie and eat ice cream. He's been sending us texts about every thirty minutes. I guess Axel gave him his cell to hold." Sora huffed.

"May I see these texts?" I growled. "And you know what the big deal is."

Sora handed over the cell, and I flipped open the phone. Six texts had been sent from one person in the last three hours.

" the ice cream shop, doing okay. Rox"

"Drivin' to T.T. be there soon. Rox"

"Meet us at the sandlot, we'll go to the theater from there. Rox"

"Where are you AAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT!!!!! Rox"

"Row 4, he insisted on sitting too close. Rox"

"Movie started late, I'll drive home with Ax. Rox"

"That's the last one you got?" I asked. Sora nodded. Riku looked at me with a confused expression on his face, but I was too worried to care.

"Dad chill, they'll be here soon." Sora said. Just as the words were out of his mouth the door was flung open for the third time that night. The jabbering of Axel filled the hallway and reached the kitchen. Sora grinned at me smugly. I glowered at him and tossed the phone back to Riku. Walking to the hallway I was aware of Leon striking up a conversation with the two of them, but was more intent on seeing Roxas.

The two of them were sitting on the front hall stairs just talking. I knocked on the hall door to signal them to my presence. Roxas looked up with a smirk on his face as Axel waved and kept telling him his story. I raised my eyebrow at Roxas who shrugged and grinned. I watched for a couple more seconds before walking back to the kitchen.

"Details. Now." I glowered at Sora who brightened and began to explain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This is my first time ever writing something that has to do with lemons…I did it to the best of my ability, but it embarrassed me while I was writing it. Please review and tell me what you thought, both criticism or love.

Gaahhh this one's rather small…but the next one will be longer….hopefully…

Am


	11. Steping Out

Chapter 10 Part II

The Right One

Roxas' POV

Friday

"So tonight's like movie night." Sora said in rather carrying whisper, bouncing around in his seat, too excited to stay still the last ten minutes of class. It was yet again the end of another week of school with mere minutes left on the clock, and with our plans for the weekend set, Sora was ready for the fun to begin. Riku chuckled softly as Sora's incessant wriggling caught the attention of the Dragon Lady, as we had so dubbed our Science Teacher. He was lucky though, as she opened her mouth to shrill at him, the last bell rang. I took the initiative and grabbed the back of his hoodie and dragged him bodily from the room. Cloud did not need another notice from her asking if Sora did drugs, or was perpetually stuffing his face with sugar as he was never completely still and silent. Axel and Riku carried our bags and brought up the rear of the quickly draining classroom. Sora had consented to sit on the floor somewhat motionless while I leaned idly against the wall. Axel was visible first with his spiky vibrant red hair a beacon shining above the mass of bodies pressing in from all sides. I scrunched up against the wall trying to remain as untouched as possible.

-WHAM!-

The air was knocked from my lungs as the neighboring classrooms' door was ripped open violently. A smirking face was all I could see through the haze of pain. Seifer laughed once before darting away, disappearing into the oblivious crowd. Axel had seen what had happened and a dark shadow had crossed his face as he hurried to stand between me and the crowd.

"You okay? That door hit you pretty hard," He dropped the bags by my feet and pulled my hands away from my stomach as they clutched at my ribs. "Anything broken?" He ran his hands over my chest, his face drawn in anger and concern. I shook my head and tried to breathe normally. Sora skipped over, Riku right behind him and crossed his arms.

"That bastard Seifer, he got away." Sora scrunched up his face as he touched his eye as though remembering the welcoming gift he'd received from the boy. Axel shook his head angrily pulled me by the hand and led the way through the confusingly convoluted hallways to the parking lot. "He's left us alone for a while. But I think the warning's worn off." Sora said grinning at Riku.

"If he tries anything you text me. I'll come find you. No matter what." Axel said looking down at me. I not bothering to remind him I still had no cell, just nodded and gripping his hand harder as we walked into the October chill. Sora squealed with delight as a rush of wind had a large cloud of multicolored leaves floating to encircle him. I smiled and reached up to remove a leaf from Axel's hair, he leaned down to make it easier to reach before with a gentle push, he flung me into a neatly raked pile of leaves. Laughing I threw a handful up at him as Riku tackled him from behind and pulled him down into the pile as well. Drawing out the camera I had taken to carrying with me, I snapped a picture just as Sora dumped a load of leaves over them, making a mini tornado of color. Axel smiled as I stood and brushed myself off, I grinned down at the three of them before turning away and sprinting toward the parking lot.

"Last one to the car has to buy the Sea Salt Ice cream!" I yelled flying for the red jeep parked in the lot. The thud of pounding feet echoed in the courtyard behind me and a large blur flew by as Axel sprinted for the driver's seat, his long legs giving him the advantage. Riku two seconds later pulled level with me before turning and seeing Sora pouting as he meandered along. Knowing he was beat he didn't even try, preferring to take his time and pick up leaves. I touched the passenger side second and watched as Riku jogged back to Sora.

He stood there for a second just looking down at him before a sudden movement had Sora in his arms as he turned and ran back. Sora laughing as he was bounced along. Riku set him by the jeep and waited for him to touch the door, which he did with no small amount of smugness and laughter.

"Oh damn, guess I'll be supplying the ice cream tonight." Riku said rolling his eyes. Axel laughed as Sora and Riku climbed into the jeep and started it up.

"I suppose we need to stop by the store first to grab ice cream and other provisions, then the movie store for tonight's entertainment." Axel said pulling out of the lot and speeding onto the main street. We argued the whole trip on what to watch. Sora was pulling for Letter to Juliet, but Axel and Riku had joined forces on Salt. I remained silent, just enjoying the fact that I was able to spend time with people who had such life in them. Axel seemed to notice my disquiet but said nothing, just holding out his hand for me to grab onto as he expertly sped through the town.

SRARSRARSRARSRAR

"EEEEEwww!" Sora's loud voice echoed through the grocery store and I sighed as Riku could be heard laughing from aisle fourteen, a feat that was either due to my strong hearing or the fact that they were extremely loud, seeing as we were over on aisle one. Axel rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath, something about too much sugar and the fact we were buying more. I stifled giggles as he pulled two cake mixes down from the top shelve followed by white frosting and sprinkles. The large shopping cart we had was half full with Pizzas, Ice Creams, and a variety of sodas, eggs, sausage links, bacon, bread, caramel sauce, ranch dressing, chicken wings, fries and various other yummy but seriously non-nutritious food items. All the ingredients needed for a fantastic slumber party. Riku appeared from the end of the aisle hurtling down it with his arms full of frozen goods, followed rather closely by a slightly green Sora. Who still had yet to stop screaming. As the good towns people on aisle one continued to stare at my brother I had the sudden urge to flip up my hood and disappear over the shelf to aisle two. One that was unfortunately squelched by the full on glomp that Sora so graciously bestowed upon me, that sent us both to the floor.

"He's going to RUIN THE ICE CREAM!" Sora said, giggling madly as he was hoisted up by Riku, who held a can of chocolate syrup in his upraised hand. Well out of reach of my vertically challenged brother. "Rikuuuu, chocolate and Sea Salt do NOT go together." He complained as Riku kept him from leaping up and grabbing the can. I raised my eyebrow at the antics before sighing and clambering to my feet as well.

"Riku I have to admit that that sounds ridiculously disgusting." Axel said still perusing the shelf of dry goods in front of him. He looked down at me and winked as he tossed a couple ramen into the cart. "But if you want to try it, whatever, I think we have enough food to feed us as well as Sephiroth, Leon and Cloud. We need to pick out the movies so let's get a move on." He turned for the checkout area, and tugged me along with him, leaving Sora and Riku still in the power struggle for the can of chocolate.

"You were rather quiet on the way over here, anything wrong?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I'm just not as vocal as you are Axel. You should know that by now." I said looking up at him as he started to place the food on the black rubber of the roller. Since I had met him, Axel had shown that he was quick to speak and think later. His nonstop stories filled the silence of our time together, and I enjoyed listening to them. He was a comfortable person to be around and his stories forced me to pay attention. Keeping me out of my thoughts and making me live in the world again.

Though I was still unsure as to what my feelings were for him, I shied away from anything that could be construed as romantic. Even as I watched my brother go full steam ahead with Riku, I lingered on the brink that uncertainty and fear held me to. The dirty vicious memories clouded my head every time I tried to take a step, and I locked them down by ignoring they existed. Since Axel had found out, I hadn't talked about it with anyone, and the viscous bubble of self-hatred and diseased feeling grew every time I wasn't able to shut the memories out. But I'd soldier on and continue to ignore it. Not wanting to disgust those who surrounded me.

"Rooooooxy!" Axel's voice broke my personal reverie, and I looked up to see that all the groceries had been bagged and put back into the cart. Sora was watching me worriedly, as I stumbled toward them. "Come on spaceman, it's time to move out." Axel said pushing the cart out the door and into the lot. Sora grabbed my wrist and held me back as I moved to follow the laughing Riku and Axel out.

"Rox, what's wrong?" Sora asked, scanning my features as though my problems were written in plain text over my face.

"Nothing Sora, just thinking is all." I said giving a wry smile. "Riku bought the syrup then did he?" I asked, trying to distract him. He didn't bite, but gave me a penetrating look before letting me go and trailing after the other two, leaving me to run to catch up.


	12. Awkward

Chapter 11 Awkward

Roxas's POV

* * *

Once we had packed all the food into the back of Axel's jeep, we were off to find movies for our entertainment. Sora and Riku crowded into the back still bickering about the pro's and con's of adding chocolate to sea salt ice cream. The idea alone made me cringe but then I _was_ a bit biased when it came to the treat.

I could feel Axel looking at me as we drove and ignored the blatant questions he valiantly held back. He couldn't resist taking my hand though, and for that I was glad. Despite the weeks of solid thinking and repressing, I knew that I was only dodging around the feelings I was holding back. But I felt that I still was not strong enough to deal with them. Sora, in his own way, had tried to help by cornering me and forcing me to answer questions. Cloud and Leon left the topic alone, knowing that when I was ready I would come to them for help, Riku still in the dark but becoming more knowledgeable if only because of the tension and awkwardness between me and Axel, didn't pry.

Watching the asphalt disappearing underneath the hood, I tried to zone into the conversation, but could only catch the general gist of it. Sora, a deep romantic, stood on his own in the movie choices for the night, and his protests were quickly shouted into nonexistence. Not even Riku sided with him. Something that caused a mischievous glint to enter his eye, and I could see that he was in for it later when Sora got him on his own.

The trip into Blockbuster was rather violent, as Sora flew to the Romance section and forcibly added his pick (Love, Actually) to our pile of Horror and Action films (Resident Evil: Extinction, Underworld: Evolution; and Quarantine). His excuse?: Even guys needed to cry sometimes.

Our ride back to the house was filled with Sora bouncing around the backseat when he found the pixie stixs and sprinkles in the bags. Axel could only laugh as Riku struggled to keep him at least in his seatbelt, if not the seat itself.

"He's got to be the cheapest druggie I've ever met," He muttered as he attempted to wrestle the packages away. Only the growled threat of a severe beating from Axel if the bags popped had Sora sitting and behaving. I stifled giggles as Sora carefully downed a stix and choked on the fluffy powder leaving a cloud of dust floating. Axel glared into the rear view mirror and that was the end of the drama, that is until we got home. As we climbed out Cloud and Leon came out to oversee the direction of goodies. They hadn't been able to entirely lose their bachelor ways and learn how to cook, so they settled for easy cookings. Ramen now sat in every cabinet you could find with cookies and half scraped jars of peanut butter crammed alongside them.

The den had already been transformed for the night ahead of us. The sofas pushed up against the walls and the t.v. the central item in the room. Sora dropped his bags on the nearest couch and sprinted for the stairs. I grabbed the abandoned bags and carted them off to the kitchen. Cloud was already preheating the oven and Leon was trying to make a pitcher of crystal light peach tea. I say trying because by the looks of it, most of the drink mix had ended up down his front rather than the pitcher.

I started putting away the frozen items, stopping only to pull out a bar of my favorite blue treat. I stopped before taking a bite and dug through one of the bags and pulled the can of chocolate sauce out. With a grimace I unwrapped it and popped the top. Steeling myself I dipped the top of the icy treat into the liquid chocolate and swirled it a half turn. I raised it in front of my mouth just as Axel and Riku walked in with the rest of the bags. They watched as I slowly put it in my mouth and bit it off. I chewed thoughtfully before grabbing the can and dabbing more onto the tip.

"S'not too bad." I mumbled through my frozen lips. Setting down the can I resumed my task of putting away the groceries, still chewing on the stick. Axel and Riku dove for the jar and hastily grabbed a bar each. Ending up with more chocolate on themselves than actually on their ice cream, they agreed that it didn't taste too bad. Sora came back in, freshly showered and dressed in his jammies. As he walked past and I could faintly smell his best aftershave, the one Cloud had given him a couple years back. Paopu fruit with a hint of strawberry. I struggled to hold in my laughter, and managed to let out only a small snort. Sora heard, and spun around mouth set in embarrassed defiance. Cloud who had just caught the smell bit his lip and looked away from my gaze as he struggled with his laughter.

Setting his shoulders in his defiance and snagged a bar of ice cream, plopping in one of the chairs he stared at the chocolate can as he waited for me to finish putting away the food. Axel and Riku watched, confused as he sat there pouting.

"So what's the entertainment tonight, boys?" Leon asked as. He finished the tea and plunked it in front of us. Sora rolled his eyes and produced another bar of ice cream that he'd been hiding in his jammies and began to chew it grumpily.

"Quarintine," Axel said as he scrubbed at his shirt with a sponge, trying to coax the chocolate sauce from it. Riku dug through the remaining bags of party supplies and produced the four movies. Cloud reached forward and plucked the only movie without a dark cover and laughed.

"Sora's choice I suppose," He said looking at my brother, who was studiously chewing on his ice cream. I smiled and got up to put in the pizza into the oven, before emptying the rest of the bags and distributing soda, chips, dip, and other munchies and having Riku and Axel carry them into the den. Leon had, in the meantime, been carrying up sleeping bags from the basement and tossed a couple at Sora and Cloud, huffing loudly at having been put to work the three exited the kitchen as well.

Knowing I'd only have a few minutes before they all invaded the kitchen once more, I plopped into a chair and rested my head on my arms. As much as I liked being around all of them, they wore me out with their smiles, laughing and incessant chatter. The silence was a welcome for once, I could block out their laughter from down the hall and could just relax for a second. It was tiring keeping up a charade of being normal, and while I knew they would rather I just let it loose and delt with it…I couldn't, especially since they wanted to _talk_ about it. I would rather be trapped in the memories than do that.

I was interrupted in my reverie by the feel of fingers circling my wrist and tensed, before shooting into a sitting position. Green eyes bored into my own, and again, held a question he did not ask.

I lowered my eyes to our hands which were still connected, and shook my head. The fingers tightened minutely, and I raised my eyes once again. He bent down to my level and tilted his head slightly, as if he was for the first time, thinking about what he wanted to say.

"Roxas, I know what you're doing." Was all he said, and my heart tightened and I turned away only to have his unoccupied hand firmly grip my chin and turn me back. "You don't have to hide with me, I'll understand. Whatever you tell me, I'll be there. You don't have to pretend."

The sounds of my brother were growing louder, and in my panic I said the only thing I could think of.

"Later..I'll explain later."

* * *

A/N: Uuuuugh It's been forever my friends. And I realize you all probably hate me for

Ending it like that…(the chapter..not the story)

Taking forever to post it.

I must apologize….profusely, and hope that you'll continue reading this crappy little story. I have moved..to America since I last posted. I now live in Huntsville, Al. Visit my profile for deets and coming attractions and Cosplay beggings!

Now..I have to go write the next chapter…stay tuned because from here on out..it's going to be a rollercoaster of intrigue, hormones, more lemons, heartbreaking emotions, and what exactly is Roxas going to tell Axel? And why exactly is Sora wearing cologne?

More later,

Am


End file.
